Sweet Vanilla
by Fangirl-Keira
Summary: Kei and Sho get into an arguement...Sho is deeply hurt. How can Kei prove he's sorry? KeixSho


Hello! This happens to be my first Moon Child fan fic (actually...it's my first complete fan fic)  
Please be nice  
This has a sort of "spoiler"...the argument is taken directly from the movie..so yeah...  
**BE WARNED!**  
I got the title "Sweet Vanilla" from one of HYDE's songs...I couldn't think of a title at all and came across this song, and since Gackt also has a Vanilla song, yummy yummy Vanilla, I thought I'd use it...since basically Gackt and HYDE were my inspirations for this!  
_-side note-_ I don't own Moon Child, Gackt, HYDE, Kei, or Sho...if I did...sigh...you get the idea...  
Anyway! Enjoy! Review please! Even flamers are welcome to review!

* * *

**Sweet Vanilla **

It seemed Kei had this argument with Sho over and over. Kei would become tired and weak very fast from hunger. He tried to hide his weakened state, but was read like a book by Sho. Whenever Sho would question Kei about him it, Kei would become defensive (knowing how much Sho hated seeing, hearing, even knowing how Kei feed), and the argument would begin again.

Today was no different...

Sho and Kei had gone out with their friends, Toshi, Son, and Yi-che the night before. The entire night was spent taking pictures, wrestling like children, laughing and having fun. Even when there was complete silence between all of them, both men were having the best night together. They needed this break more than they knew. A break from killing and stealing, a break from risking their lives. A few hours before dawn the group had wandered to the park, where Yi-che had been working on a painting that was going to be unveiled the next day. Son had invited Sho and Kei to come as well. Sho agreed to be there, Kei only said he would try, knowing he wouldn't be able to go since it was during the day. After all the plans for the five of them to meet had been made, they went their own ways.

Kei and Sho had barely made it back to their apartment as the sun was rising. Sho immediately went for the fridge, popping his head from within the fridge as soon as he saw that they needed food. Sho watched as Kei staggered a little while heading for the nearest chair. He knew what was wrong, Kei needed blood. Sho hated seeing Kei like this, he loved him to much to watch him "starve" himself. Lost in his own thoughts, Sho jumped a bit hearing Kei's voice. "How is it?" he had asked. "Lovely weather" Sho answered, opening the curtain. "Really..." Kei muttered, "Perfect for Yi-che's big day". Sho simply shrugged the thought off, making it clear to Kei that he wasn't going anywhere without him. Kei let out a soft sigh, hoping Sho wouldn't hear. He wanted Sho to go to the ceremony, sensing slightly that Sho really cared for the young girl. The thought of Sho liking someone hurt the vampire, Kei loved Sho more than any one man could, Sho was his reason for living. He had spent a lot of time wondering how Sho would react - should Kei tell him his true feelings. Quickly clearing the thought from his mind once more, Kei stood up and went to sit on their couch. He stopped for only a moment when he heard Sho's voice, small and scared.

"Hey Kei..."Sho asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Slowly he sat down. "Huh?" Kei replied, confused after hearing Sho's tone of voice. "You don't drink blood these days," Sho looked towards Kei then looked away sadly. "It's none of your business," Kei said, realizing the same argument had been started again. "But you're so weak..." Kei heard Sho's voice sink as he said the last part. He was annoyed that he was having this discussion with Sho again. "Should I drink yours?" Kei shot back angrily. Sho said nothing as Kei sat down on the couch. After a few moments Kei began the speech he knew to well - "I live by draining the lives of others." His voice straining a little "You know what that's like?" Kei let out a small sigh before continuing, "That's my entire life...Sometimes I can't bear it," Kei hesitated a moment "So I go without..."- "A starvation diet" Kei said, the sound of loss in his voice. He relaxed for a moment then continued, "Now I'm having fun with you all..." "But it's not real" standing up Kei went towards a string of hanging lights, closer to Sho.

Sho chocked back a sob hearing this last part, leaning his head on the wall behind him. "You're all growing up," Kei went on, not realizing how much he was hurting Sho. Sho simply reminded silent as Kei continued "I'll be left behind..." Kei looked up "One day you'll die". Sho flinched a bit at this, but remained quiet. "But I'll keep living...". "YOU THINK THAT'S FUN?" Kei shot at Sho, bitterly. Sho was heart broken, a single tear falling down his cheek. Realizing what he had done, Kei sighed deeply and walked towards Sho. Refusing to make eye-contact, Sho was crushed - How could Kei have said those things? Was this why Kei wanted him to go to Yi-che's ceremony so bad...to get rid of him? Sho began to wonder - did Kei not care about his feelings? About him? Not that Sho had ever told Kei how he really felt, but...still...is this how Kei saw him? Sho was so distracted by Kei's words that he hadn't realized he was now freely crying. He barely noticed Kei in front of him, wiping away his tears. "You big crybaby." Kei whispered. -No response- Kei couldn't stand the idea of him hurting Sho. Slowly, he pulled Sho to his chest, holding him gently while Sho silently cried.

Kei felt warm tears against his chest, why was Sho taking this so hard? He had never meant to hurt Sho this bad, he loved him to much. Kei slowly tilted Sho's head so that he was staring at him. Gently he pressed his lips to Sho's, his heart begging for this to calm the younger man down...it worked -in a way-, Sho was no longer crying, he was simply still as Kei pulled his lips away. In a low voice Kei began to explain " I'm sorry Sho..." he paused for a moment "I hadn't expected to hurt you this bad". Sho stayed silent as Kei went on. "I would never do anything to hurt you...I lo-" Kei's voice dropped slightly "love you". Kei looked at Sho for only a moment before Sho's lips were on his again, hungry for more. Kei was knocked back by the force Sho threw against him, that didn't matter though. Sho's hands were soon entangled in Kei's hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss. Kei could feel as Sho pressed his tongue to his lips, begging for entrance. He felt Sho's tongue explore every inch of his mouth, shivering slightly as Sho ran his tongue over his pointed canines.

Sho pulled away to catch his breath (and let Kei catch his). Moments later Sho was back at Kei's lips, pushing him backwards towards the couch. Before Kei realized it, Sho had his own shirt off and was now working at his. Kei's legs hit the edge of the couch as Sho pulled away to finish taking his shirt off. Using this moment Kei turned around behind Sho and pushed him onto the couch. He was instantly on top of Sho, his legs on either side of him. Kei lunged at Sho's mouth, his turn to explore. Teasingly running his tongue over Sho's lips as he went after his pants.

Kei growled at Sho's pants as he tried to pull them off. Hearing this Sho pushed Kei's hands away and took them off and then went after Kei's pants, getting them off very easily. Sho was pushed back onto the couch as Kei went after his neck, careful not to pierce his skin. Hearing Sho groan his name drove Kei wild, sucking and licking any place he could. Slowly Kei moved to Sho's chest, continuing to move to his stomach -lower and lower-. Kei only made it to Sho's waistline before being pulled back to Sho's mouth. Spreading Sho's legs and slowly pushing into him, Kei stopped as he felt Sho tense-up.

"Ready?" Kei asked after Sho adjusted himself in an effort for more comfort. Kei thrust into Sho fast and hard. Sho screamed out in pain and pleasure as Kei continued to thrust into him, he had created a rhythm Sho couldn't help but follow. Sho's voice was hoarse, his throat burning as Kei thrust deeper inside of him, but he couldn't stop screaming. Kei however -did- he crashed his tongue into Sho's mouth, quieting the screams as he went deeper, harder, faster. Sho wrapped his legs around Kei's waist, trying to ease the pain that was now soaring through his body. A flash of burning pain seared through his body as he felt his release. Kei followed soon after, his body falling on top of Sho's.

Sweat covered their bodies as both men shifted to their sides. Kei gently wrapped his arms around Sho's chest as he heard rain falling outside. "It's raining..." Kei whisper into Sho's ear. "We could go to Yi-che's ceremony now." Sho wrapped his arms tightly around Kei's waist, pressing his head to his chest. He softly purred out "We could..." Kei looked down after a few silent moments to find Sho sleeping, soundly as ever. Kei tightened his grip on the younger man and slowly drifted towards a peaceful sleep. The day went on perfectly; the rain continued, Yi-che's ceremony was a success, both Kei and Sho slept quietly, never letting go of each other.

* * *

Cheesy ending huh? sigh Oh well...I think I did pretty good for this being my first fan fic!  
I just really like that scene in the movie for some reason...when Kei says "diet"...drool...don't ask...it's probably just me...  
Well! I hope at least one person likes it enough to review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
